


Shopping in the future.

by wendyfromthestargate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Andriods, Gen, Humanoids, Killer Robots, Robots, This Is STUPID, meant for my school work, sorry it is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a peice of writing I did at school and the topic was 'What do you think shopping will be like in the future'<br/>My teachers are not expecting this and I wonder how they will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping in the future.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_ravenclaw/gifts).



> sorry x   
> going to be uploading loads more of my own work.

My grandmother used to tell me about how she had to drive to a shop and wait in long checkout queue – 2015 was so primitive. Nowadays we just click a button then 5 minutes it is in our house ready for us to use. But there is one problem the androids that teleport the items sometimes sends the wrong thing. For instance I ordered a new toaster the other day and they sent me something quite disturbing… a skirt made of human skin. I don’t know if someone ordered one and we got our orders mix up but I don’t think and one would because for one thing it is illegal and secondly this isn’t the only time it has happened, people have gone missing from around the places that all the worlds products are made and a few days later people have started to have pieces of human in the post. The governments said it was a terrorist attack from DDP but the public doesn’t believe them. We all think it is the androids malfunctioning because of the demand for goods. I haven’t touched the skirt and no one has come over to collect it. I was going to get a humanoid to come collect it but they have started to go weird as well. If you can afford the instant delivery system to be put in your home you get a humanoid to delivery it. Humanoids aren’t like the androids; they are alive and can die. Humanoids are made from the brain of a dead person and the body of a machine so they can carry on doing their jobs after the death of the human’s body. Humanoids have started to Attack humans and violently killing them, and when I say violently I mean violently. They would pin down the human and start tearing at the backs of their heads ripping off their scalp. Once the skull is in view they would drill into it with their teeth but carefully enough not to damage the brain. After that they would pull out the brain and spinal cord. At first they would hide the bodies but after a while they would leave them where the attack them, not caring about who will find it- they have no feelings. You see why I don’t want to leave the house now. I haven’t left in four days and my food supply is getting a little low and I dare not order some. You would get your food delivered by drones. The drones would fly over with your food shopping and give it to you. But as you can probably guess they have also malfunctioned, they would put poison in the food and the humans would have a very painful death. I watched it happen, my sister lives with me… well lived with me she died a week ago after eating a banana and it wasn’t a pretty sight. At first she just went cold and sweaty, and then she started coughing up blood, a lot of blood. It covered the floor and some went on the ceiling. Her eyes went black and her beautiful blond hair fell out. She was still alive at this point and the blood curdling noises she made where unbearable I had to leave the house but even from the garden I could hear her. Then I heard a gunshot. Then I heard nothing. I slowly walked into the house and found her on the floor of the kitchen with her brains covering the counters. I cried move than I have ever cried in my entire life that day. But that not the worst thing that that has happened. This morning when I put on the television it showed the governments had fallen and the electronics had enslaved mankind you could see bodies stacking as high as buildings of the people in London who had resisted the androids, after 2 minutes of live murder it changed to clips of Tokyo and Washington it was all the same bodies everywhere and the people who excepted had their brains and spins removed ready for a new host- there was no stopping them, life as we know it was gone. As I sit here surrounded by my sister’s remains I think about how lazy humans have got, we can’t even be bothered to leaving the house to buy food, a part of me thinks we would be better off if we never invented the androids, but a part of me knows we would of never had survived this long without them. Yes they kill us, but they once saved our lives. I better leave now I can here that some of the androids have found my heat signal; I fear this we be my last blog post so to everyone who is reading this I hope you survive this, go hide please, hide where it is hot so they can’t find you also listen to ‘Humans are dead’ by the flight of the concords I found it funny and it is so much like the situation we are in now. Bye my friends. Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments will be treasured. Also constructive criticism please.


End file.
